


Sensory Deprivation

by indistinct_echo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, indulging Phil's piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo
Summary: Phil buys another hour in the sensory deprivation pod. This time, he brings Dan along.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Sensory Deprivation

Phil is in Room 4 this time, but everything seems exactly the same as in his earlier room. He can’t tell if that’s comforting – he already knows where everything is – or just a bit creepy. It’s perhaps a bit of both, but the relaxing nature of the room soon blocks out any other concerns.

It’s like his body remembers the feeling, knows this is a calming place. A place for his body to drift away, for his mind to experience what it means to have no physical limits. Infinity.

Despite knowing what they’re about to attempt, he is relaxed.

He intertwines the fingers on his right hand with those of Dan’s left and turns to face him.

“What do you think?” Phil asks softly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the room.

“It’s wonderful.” Dan smiles. Creases form at the edges of his eyes, and his gaze is so loving. Even after all this time, it still makes Phil feel warm to be looked at with such care.

“Let’s get ready then.” Phil drops Dan’s hand and starts to pull off his shirt. He pauses – he has a better idea. He grabs the hem of Dan’s sweater and pushes it up over Dan’s torso slowly. Dan inhales sharply but doesn’t say anything. Phil rubs his thumbs over Dan’s ribs one at a time as he pushes the sweater higher. Dan lifts his arms and, when the shirt is partway covering his face, Phil quickly learns forward and licks a wet stripe between Dan’s pecs.

Dan splutters. _“Phil.”_

“Sorry, sorry.” He isn’t. He giggles as he finally gets Dan’s sweater up and off. He is grateful for the brief flash of clarity that makes him reconsider immediately dropping the sweater to the floor. Instead, he folds it nicely and drapes it over the back of the love-seat in the corner of the room.

He turns back to Dan.

“Thanks,” Dan says quietly. He almost sounds bashful.

Phil’s lips quirk up just the tiniest bit and then he’s cupping Dan’s face in his hands. He caresses the soft skin and loves how it contrasts the sharpness of Dan’s cheekbones. He’s beautiful. And, bathed in the ethereal blue light of the pod, Dan looks almost otherworldly. Phil momentarily forgets to breathe.

He leans in and presses the softest of kisses against Dan’s lips. It’s all just so lovely.

Dan starts to kiss back, and they let themselves take the moment further. It’s still so gentle but everything about it feels like love.

Dan works Phil’s shirt off while they kiss. Phil almost doesn’t notice, caught up in the feeling of Dan against him, of the taste he’s gotten to know so well. It’s only when he feels Dan’s hands fumble at his belt buckle that Phil finally pulls back.

He lets his trousers and pants drop to the ground. Dan somewhat hops out of his, grabbing onto Phil’s shoulder for balance. Dan folds his clothes and places them next to his sweater. Phil just kicks the pile of clothing at his feet in that direction. Dan scoffs with an incredulous sound. Phil chuckles.

“C’mon,” he says, grabbing Dan’s hand and walking them towards the shower. Phil turns the handle with his other hand. He brings their enjoined fingers to his mouth to kiss the side of Dan’s wrist while they wait for the water to warm.

They step into the shower. The rain shower head means they both have to blink away the droplets that land on their eyelashes as they look at each other through the spray. Dan steps out from under the stream first. He pumps some shampoo into his hand and motions for Phil to turn around. Dan works his fingers through Phil’s hair and massages the most sensitive places on his scalp. Phil hums.

“You want me to do you?” Phil asks as he rinses away the shampoo.

“Nah,” Dan says, “I’m not really going in anyway.”

They shower together in peaceful silence until Dan comments nonchalantly –

“There’s no toilet.”

“Ah, no, sorry,” Phil says, “I should’ve warned you.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just go in here.”

Phil turns to look at him. They lock eyes.

“Do you want it to be a _thing_? We’re doing that” – Phil nods towards the pod – “for me later, so if you want…”

Dan seems to consider this for a moment. He eventually shakes his head.

“We only have an hour here, right? It’s fine.”

The corners of Phil’s mouth tug up. He lightly walks Dan backwards until Dan is against the wall and Phil’s ass is the only thing still under the spray of the shower head. He leans close into Dan – even if they aren’t going to make this as drawn out and sexual as they might at home, this is still something he loves.

He aligns his hips with Dan’s and feels their soft cocks brush against each other. Phil nudges Dan’s legs apart and stands between them, thighs touching.

“Let go,” he whispers.

Phil can feel Dan’s release, warm and wet, rush over him. The scent of Dan fills the air, and Phil breathes it in as he presses more firmly against Dan’s crotch. Piss splashes against Phil’s cock, streams down his thighs then his calves, and, finally, pools on the floor. Phil feels warmth beneath his feet as the urine flows towards the drain.

He kisses Dan when he’s finished and then steps away.

Phil takes a handful of shower gel, and Dan swipes some of it from his palm. Phil lathers what he has left and starts at the top, pressing soapy fingers against Dan’s collarbones. Dan reaches out and mirrors his actions. They wash and massage and kiss each other until they are both freckled with suds and sucked marks that they give each other in moments when they get a bit too carried away.

Dan steps out of the shower first, and Phil quickly follows. There’s a towel hanging nearby that Dan runs over himself. Phil walks to the pod. He grabs the Vaseline packets and hands them to Dan.

“I think I’m going to skip the ear plugs, for now. Maybe I’ll change my mind if I get water in my ears.”

“Sounds good. Where do you want me?”

Phil analyzes the shape of the pod.

“How’s over here, by the side? You’d probably be able to reach me if you were bending over the edge.”

“Sure,” Dan says easily. He goes where Phil indicted and kneels beside the pod.

Phil finds the light switch for the room and uses the dimmer to turn the light all the way down. Everything is illuminated with the blue of the pod. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to turn off the light since they’re keeping the pod open, but he supposes it won’t matter much either way.

He walks back over to the tank and kisses Dan once. He steps one foot over the side and then the other. The sense of calm washes over him again. He feels warm, he feels safe.

Phil lays down in the salty water. He is pleasantly surprised to find that the light does turn off. The music starts. He closes his eyes.

Phil forgets about everything. About himself, about Dan, about the world, about physical existence itself. He just _is_.

His mind is both quiet and active – shapes and colors flicker across his vision but they disappear back into darkness as soon as they’re noticed. Any remaining tension in Phil’s body fades. The muscles in his face go slack. It’s not possible for him to be on edge because he no longer has any edges. He has no shape, no form.

It feels almost like falling but in the most gentle sense.

_Down…_

_Down…_

_Down…_

Phil is pulled just barely back into reality when he feels warmth curling low in his abdomen. It’s the only part of his body that has any sensation, and the feeling is overwhelming in the best way.

Dan has taken Phil’s dick in his hand and is rubbing Vaseline up the shaft. Phil isn’t hard yet, but the arousal builds as Dan squeezes, rubs, and twists his hand in the most fantastic way.

Phil can’t even tell he has leaked precum until Dan runs his thumb over the head of his dick to collect it. It’s a sensation different from anything he’s felt before. He can’t actually sense where his body ends and the air and water and space start, so it doesn’t quite register that it’s specifically his dick that’s being pleasured. Rather, he feels entirely engulfed in this feeling that’s so indescribably _good_.

Dan quickens the pace of his hand, and Phil can hear his heartbeat in his ears. The tight pressure around his cock creates waves of pleasure that match the rhythm of his pulse.

It’s hot and wet, and Phil can’t form any coherent thoughts. He is at the edge of consciousness, and he doesn’t quite know if the sensations are bringing him back into reality or pushing him farther from it.

As soon as Dan reaches farther down to his balls, Phil can feel it, if only because the sensation _there_ is nothing like the pleasure he feels everywhere else. Dan cups them in his hand and presses gently against one with his thumb. Phil whimpers. The sound is loud enough to be heard over the soothing noise of the water.

Dan presses again. Phil can just barely distinguish the feeling of Dan’s hand from the water that seeps between his fingers and is lapping at Phil’s balls. It’s heaven.

The shapes before his eyes take on more vivid hues. Pinks and purples and colors for which he doesn’t even have names.

Dan’s movements are so careful, so gentle, that Phil can’t quite tell when Dan pulls his hand away completely.

The colors and Phil’s consciousness start to drift off.

This time, it’s the sound of the spray bottle and his instinctive lurch at the feeling of cool water hitting his cock that wake Phil.

“Sorry,” Dan whispers, “just getting the Vaseline off.”

Phil mumbles incoherently.

The sensation tickles and his cock twitches. It’s not an entirely bad feeling, but Phil can’t bring himself to fully concentrate on it. His mind feels like tv static, but it goes blank the second Dan leans farther forward and takes the tip of Phil’s dick in his mouth.

_Oh._

Dan presses his tongue against the slit, and Phil jerks up into his mouth with a whine. Dan starts to swirl his tongue over the head. Phil’s breaths are loud and turn into half-choked gasps when Dan sinks down further.

Phil can feel every movement Dan makes, every pass of his tongue. There is nothing on his mind but this. The wet sounds Dan makes as he sucks hard, the feeling of Dan’s tongue, rough and teasing, against the vein along the underside of his cock, the vibrations that send a shiver through Phil as Dan moans around him.

It’s so much and it’s so perfect and, if Phil still had the ability to think, he might consider warning Dan that he’s about to come, but all he can do is get closer and closer to his peak.

It’s the sounds of his heartbeat and the water and Dan’s moans.

The sharp smell of salt that fills the air.

The dancing colors so bright Phil imagines they could burn.

The feeling of Dan’s mouth moving over him with tongue and lips and the most wonderful suction.

Each sense is overwhelming on its own. But, together, in Phil’s completely relaxed state, it’s…

Everything.

Phil jerks up and spills into Dan’s mouth with a cry. His vision flashes white.

The release feels wrenched out of him, and he pants trying to catch his breath. His abs are tense, and he’s curled forward, almost sitting upright.

Dan continues to suck Phil as he comes. When the orgasm tapers off, Dan places a kiss to the top of Phil’s softening dick. Phil sighs.

He lays back carefully into the water.

“Wow.”

“That good, yeah?” Dan says. Phil can hear the smile in his voice.

“I have no bones. I am just a blob floating through space.”

Dan chuckles. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Without thinking, Phil splashes a bit of water towards Dan. He remembers a second too late that the water is quite salty. Whoops.

_“PHIL!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/post/190894344082/sensory-deprivation)!


End file.
